


Marissa of the Autobots

by Rangerfan58



Series: Autobot foster child [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

_well Marissa was in Switzerland in a gondola going up the mountain when suddenly it stopped and the announcement radio kicked in_

" _we apologize for the inconvenience but we'll be stopped for about thirty minutes while we check on an electrical problem"_

_well everyone was annoyed but took it in good standing after all it wasn't the operators fault a sudden electrical problem arose. Fifteen minutes later though there was a big problem and Marissa realized it mainly because of the fact that the gondola was swaying pretty hard and then the person who made the announcement asked them to get on the hand held radio which Marissa did_

" _ok we're on the radio what's going on?"_

" _the problem is going to take longer then we thought and it's starting to get windy out there so I want you guys to start preparing the emergency equipment just in case"_

_Marissa then decided to come clean and also decided to demand an answer to the real problem_

" _OK I know that's a lie what's really going on with this gondola and why have I noticed the other gondola evacuating?"_

" _it's nothing really"_

" _Delta 1 Bravo 9 Zulu 9938 tell me"_

" _ok OK you have a partial displacement of one of the things that holds you"_

" _thought so, OK I have my everything bag with me like usual and will start the evacuation of the group I will be the last off I repeat I will be the last off"_

" _copy that"_

_and so they start evacuating from the gondola and things were good when suddenly when it was her turn she cut the rope loose and got in a corner to hold on after having already made sure that if the gondola fell it would fall away from the people which it did. Unfortunately for three days she would be thought dead while they searched for the gondola and everyone would be surprised she made it through relatively fine, only a broken leg and a concussion. Years later though they would learn the concussion had after affects that didn't come through until some time had passed especially because she had a relatively new type of concussion called a bleeding concussion. The main after affect is what she called injury induced dyslexia and she had a range from good days to unreadable days though that didn't stop her from getting a job she was well fitted for seeing as how she had been raised by the Autobots, though that was still highly classified information_

present

"OK people we have a new officer fresh from the academy, Marissa you're in charge of training since you lost your last partner in the shootout two weeks ago"

"understood sir, hey John could you go over my report real quick?"

"sure Marissa"

a few minutes later

"looks good, just a few mistakes I had to correct"

"thanks, hey rookie let's go on patrol"

"my name is Sara"

"well Sara nice to meet you"

and so they head out to the car


	2. Chapter 2

"OK Sara one thing you have to know right here and now, if there's a chase you  _have_  to be the one to call out our location and also tell me when to turn if we're heading to join a chase and I will also be asking for your help with routine traffic stops, checking license plates, and a few other general stuff and if we happen to get into a foot pursuit, don't be surprised if I mention being lost if we get split up"

"why?"

"I have what I call injury induced dyslexia and that's all you're getting out of me for now"

and so they go on patrol when suddenly they saw a car speeding so they try and do a traffic stop which goes well at first ( even though Marissa had to remind Sara to call headquarters with her location) when suddenly they decided to run and Marissa calls out that they're in a foot pursuit. Fifteen minutes later Sara is back at the car with one of the suspects and is getting worried about her partner when she hears her over the radio

"this is Marissa, I lost the perpetrator at 42nd and Sore drive, no it's 24th and orse drive, no it's...sorry I'm lost"

and then another voice speaks up

"I see her she's on the corner of 24th and Rose road canine should start there"

and so they get back to the station only to find out that they would have to stay longer for a sudden break in one of there cases, which would turn into three days later with most of them taking shifts except for Marissa

"hey Marissa about that report yesterday it was almost illegible"

"sorry captain"

"um Marissa can you read what you've written?"

Marissa looks at her report

(groans) "great I've gone into sleep deprivation dyslexia which is worse than non readable dyslexia"

the captain groans too

"we did it again didn't we?"

"yep, everyone's forgotten to remind me to sleep"

(sigh) "alright Marissa go get a cot and we'll let you sleep while we try and figure out your report emphasis on try"

and with that Marissa goes to the spare room and is asleep within minutes of putting her head on the pillow and John looking at her report. Fifteen minutes later he knew he had to give up

"I give up this is to the point where I can't translate it"

"really?"

"really"

and so they all look at her report

"ltera itnhe bmenasment ew rmoo ckec doomight lepople timfrfie ingiuhgt lsdlirkneo..."

"yep it's not really translatable alright, maybe after she sleeps she can right up a full report for us"

"agreed"

three hours later Marissa would be woken up from her sleep with a scream and a nightmare

"Optimus no!"

she suddenly wakes up and realizes her gun is out, fortunately the safety was on

"Marissa you OK?"

"sorry, bad dream"

"I'd call that a nightmare"

"actually I'd call it a memory"

"well get some more sleep Marissa you need it"

"right"


	3. Chapter 3

and so she slept the rest of the night no problems. The next morning she takes a look at her report and is embarrassed at how bad she had let the sleep deprivation dyslexia get and then suddenly they got a call from the FBI field office asking for Marissa and her boss to get there right away

"hey Sara check out my report, boss let's go"

"right"

and so they get there and the agent gets right down to business

"alright I'm sure you've heard of the rash of bank robberies that have happened lately right?"

"yes we've been keeping ourselves updated"

"well we've decided to form a task force of stations dealing with bank robberies and have yet to deal with one so that we can finally catch them after several months, here's our report on those robberies"

and so each one gets a file and starts reading when she realizes something

(sighs) "boss you're gonna have to give me a summary of the report later"

"how bad is it?"

"it's at the moderate stage, though from what I've gathered I'd almost say we need to call in the EDC because of Quintessons"

"you're reading it wrong Kerenai"

"understood, like I said I'll need a summary later"

"um are we missing something here?"

"oh sorry I forgot that it's still on a need to know basis, I have what's called injury induced dyslexia from an injury that occurred when I was just a kid, it can go from mild to unreadable depending on my emotional state and other mitigating factors"

"or she's just sometimes having a bad day that does happen too"

"true, but my report last night was  _not_  my fault"

"we know, we know sleep deprivation dyslexia only happens if you stay up for days on end"

"that's why the previous chief made it a policy that if there was to be a long case I was required to sleep every night, but this case was so big that all of us forgot including me"

"anyhow we'll call you in a few days so that everyone can get current information and we'll figure out a way to keep you in the know without necessarily needing to read reports"

"well we could also hope the meeting is on one of my good days"

"that too"

and so three weeks later they finally had an all team meeting unfortunately it wasn't one of Marissa's better days and no one but the FBI agents knew about her dyslexia

"could someone please give me a summary of these reports please?"

"can't you read them yourself?"

"actually today I can't, as it is I almost got my boss and I lost on the way here" (under her breath) "stupid doctor's appointment taking longer then it should've"

"look either get literate real fast or take yourself off this case"

"I'll tell you later Marissa"

"thanks chief"

an hour later the meeting ended and the FBI agents that knew the truth quietly apologized and then decided that they would now always record messages and give her a quick briefing before every meeting to keep something like this from happening again. Three days later there would be a bank robbery in their district and she was the one that responded, what no one knew was that there was a trap laid out for the police that went into the bank because as soon as Marissa entered the building the bank exploded on everyone. Three hours later

"is there any sign of Marissa?"

"none and the firefighters have looked over the entire building twice in the past three hours"

"only twice?"

"FBI took over once they arrived"

"got it"

unfortunately they couldn't find any sign of her and thus had to pronounce her dead no one knowing she had survived the explosion and was now a prisoner of the criminals who had started the whole thing in the first place

"everyone thinks you're dead girl so why don't you tell us how they plan to catch us huh?"

"I will  _never_  betray the government no matter what you try to do to me"

and with that a routine was established, they would try and get information from her and she would resist all their attempts no matter what they tried finally though she had an idea to let authorities know about the base


	4. Chapter 4

"well guys it's all up to you to continue to protect the community and America, hope Fairborne can continue her job as the highest ranking captain of the EDC and continue her job as well"

and with after concentrating for a short bit she let out a burst of special power that she was born with that not only could the police track but also blew up the main base. Three hours later

"man one person did all of this?"

"yep and to top it off she's supposed to be dead already"

well they finally find her and actually discover she's still alive so paramedics were quickly called back to the scene and she was then transported to the nearest hospital. Five hours later

"oh man, that hurt...wait I'm still alive?"

an unfamiliar voice speaks up

"surprisingly enough yes you are, care to sign some paperwork so that we can do more then emergency care?"

"sure"

and so she signs her name on some paperwork and the doctor is officially confused

"um this says Msarisa Krenai"

"oops, I have what I call injury induced dyslexia, let me try that again"

and so on her second attempt she succeeds in signing her name and the police officer there can finally express his shock and ask a good valid question

"so Kerenai how are you still alive?"

"I wasn't actually killed in the bank because I wasn't actually in the blast zone and was taken by the group, as for this explosion I'm not entirely sure how I survived it but I did"

"you do realize what a headache you're going to cause the station again after five months right?"

"sorry it was unintentional"

"we know we know"

well three weeks later she was finally back with her peers and Sara was very happy to have her old partner back or she thought she would have her old partner back but instead Marissa was stuck with a rookie

"ok rookie I drive you tell them where we are"

"no way I'm driving and that's final"

"fine you're mistake, you'll find out soon enough why I need to be the one driving"

and so they go on patrol when suddenly they needed to join a chase and that's when the rookie learned why Marissa was the one driving while he was supposed to give directions

"uh base, thanks to the rookie wanting to drive we not only lost the perpetrator but I have absolutely no clue where  _we_  are either"

"understood Marissa we'll have the canine unit try and pick up the trail and another unit get you guys back to station so you can fill out your reports"

"thanks"

and so they eventually get back to station and fill out their reports and then Marissa asks Sara to look hers over

"no problem Marissa"

a few minutes later

"Marissa are you distracted by what happened with the rookie?"

"no why?"

"I can't read this well enough to fix it"

Marissa looks it over and groans

"not one of my better days though I was doing better earlier today"

what no one knew was that she had been deliberately poisoned during the 'lunch' break and it had taken a little bit to get into her system, but that all changed when she suddenly collapsed with no explanation

"someone call an ambulance quickly"

and so she's quickly taken to the hospital where the poison is discovered

"wait she was poisoned?"

"yes, a very nasty poison at that, but thankfully for some reason or another she's resistant to it"

"that would explain why her report was unable to be read wouldn't it?"

"yes, when one is poisoned, even if one isn't showing symptoms it affects you in various ways"

"and for her it was the exasperation of her dyslexia"

"let's hope she gets better soon"

"yeah"

"though there's something we still don't know"

"what?"

"why did she never use powers she was apparently born with?"

well Fairborne was there after having heard about Marissa and decided to speak up and answer since Marissa was out cold due to poison and the medicine

"because she sealed it in her mind for everyone's protection"

"captain Fairborne I guess you heard about Marissa"

"yes, I heard, I think for you to understand her I should explain why she finally used her powers at the base instead of sooner and why she continues to not use them after revealing herself"

and so she explains a lot about Marissa and her powers

"so basically she sealed her powers so that she could have a normal life and will only use them in extreme danger"

"exactly and what's more is that from what I've gathered the seal isn't just a decision but an actual seal in her mind where she controls her powers so that they were never accidentally released without her decision"

"amazing"

"those powers are probably what saved her life all those years ago when she got the bleeding concussion"

"probably and also probably saved her when she caused that explosion too"

"agreed"

well a few days later Marissa woke up and felt ready for action, even if the doctors stated otherwise


	5. Chapter 5

"look miss we all get you're a police officer but you were also poisoned, you could've been killed a few days ago"

"I get that I really do however what you don't get is that my body has natural resistances so I'm better off then you would normally think I am"

"all right how about a compromise"

"what type of compromise?"

"you are on desk duty for a week and if you decide to do hand to hand training you have someone monitor you at all times, and after a week you are allowed back on full duty  _only_  if the police medic allows it"

"agreed, besides the hand to hand thing will actually be some physical therapy after not being allowed to move for several days due to being unconscious"

and so for the next week Marissa is on desk duty without complaint and also has a few matches which are closely observed but mainly they keep an eye on her doing katas. After the week had ended she was given a test to see if she was fit for field duty and she was

"well Marissa you're allowed back to full duty"

"that's great"

and so she teams up with Sara her second partner after losing her first and it was a good thing they went on patrol when they did because there was a tense stand off at a convenience store and with Marissa being a good negotiator they needed her badly. Once there she quickly realizes the problem and starts using sign language which eventually works

"thank goodness you're a self professed linguist otherwise things might've turned nasty"

"guess it is a good thing huh?"

well she quickly got back into the swing of things only for her to have to fake her death for everyone's safety a few weeks later. At the grave soon after

"why did she have to die chief?"

"I'm not sure to be honest all I know is that she should still be alive as far as I'm concerned"

"but she's not"

well they leave and a person in a cloak comes out from behind a tree and throws a unique rose into the grave

"sorry it has to be this way but I'll be back some day I promise"

and so the mysterious person disappears and things actually start to calm down, if only because there wasn't as much crime as expected after losing one of their own. Three years later the station was still struggling with the loss of Marissa, though the only way one could tell was because they automatically called the person at her old station Marissa and asked if she needed her reports checked over real quick

"how many times must I tell you I'm not this Marissa person you keep thinking I am?"

"sorry Mary but even though it's been three years I guess we still can't accept she's gone"

"but why not?"

"it's because she had special training before becoming a police officer, so everyone at the station finds it a bit hard that she was killed in a car crash"

"oh I didn't realize that"

well suddenly there was huge trouble in the form of Quintessons and a civilian would've been crushed if not for the fact that another civilian grabbed the kid before anything could happen, but then they did something no one was expecting, she made a circle with her arms and then declared an attack they never thought they'd hear again

"arranyan air ball"

and with that she thrust her hands forward as if pushing a ball, which she was even if it was invisible and the sharkticons in the path of the ball were actually destroyed

"and just for good measure...multiple explosions"

when she declared that attack she took off a necklace and threw it at the enemy, unfortunately it didn't do much against the enemy and in fact only mad them angrier

"so they want to play that game huh, well since my long term cover has been blown to shreds...might as well do  _that_  maneuver"

and so she puts her right hand on the ground and suddenly it was as if the earth was a huge wave and that did a lot of damage combined with the immediate standing up and just having her hand out and that did something as well, however it also exhausted her to the point of collapse but only because before hand she had been in some hand to hand combat with the enemy as well unknown to her colleagues though. Five minutes later the enemy retreated and they took Marissa to the hospital though everyone was confused seeing as how she was supposed to be dead. Five hours later an FBI agent showed up and though they didn't know it the officers would finally be getting some answers, but not right away seeing as how she woke up just as he got there

"well now looks who's awake"

"hey guys, guess I have some explaining to do huh?"

"yep"

"OK but first" (turns to the agent) "before you get mad at me for revealing myself my cover was blown by the fact that one of the Quintessons actually recognized me, I just happened to blow my cover to the officers with an attack they weren't expecting to hear after saving a kid"

"I get that but still couldn't you have at  _least_ given us a location before they had time to move out so we could take some of them down?"

"not when I'm being shot at right away"

"got it, well at least we tried and at least we have enough evidence to bring in the EDC full time now"

"exactly, now to explain why we faked my death three years ago"

"I'll explain, you rest"

and so that's exactly what happens and a few days later she's able to leave the hospital and is actually cleared for duty since the only real problem she had was severe exhaustion oh and some minor wounds from the hand to hand but nothing that would prevent her from properly doing her job. A few days later though an old wound would come back to haunt her while doing some hand to hand training with recruits

"OK cadet try and get me with your best shot"

"OK but I'm warning you Lt. I was trained in Aikido before I decided to go into law enforcement"

and so the two went at it when suddenly the cadet got in a hit at the right area and Marissa suddenly coughed up blood

"Lt. are you OK?"

"I'm fine, just an old injury showing itself after all these years"

"an old injury?"

"yep from when I was a kid, though since I've been doing hand to hand training since I never expected it to pop back up after so long"

the head instructor speaks up

"maybe it's because of what your body's been through lately Lt."

"yeah, maybe"

"what's the captain talking about"

"none of your business cadet"

not many people actually knew what had caused the injury that suddenly popped back up in the first place and it was for exactly this reason, what most people didn't know was that after her gondola mishap she went to Japan to train in Kendo and Aikido and while there received wounds from a criminal who disrupted a competition. When she had woken up a few weeks later she was told everything that had happened after she was attacked and that it was possible that if hit hard enough the wound would reopen, but it never had and she had been hit pretty hard over the years in training and in combat. Well she recovered within hours and by that time it was time for lunch and things were OK when suddenly the noise level went down and the TV volume went up and everyone paid attention to the attack


	6. Chapter 6

"...again we got a message from a terrorist group just now claiming responsibility for this attack and they warn that if there demands aren't met there will be more"

the cadets and normal instructors notice that Marissa is trembling in anger

"they are  _so lucky_ that they are out of my jurisdiction right now because otherwise I'd be going at them with fervor"

"what makes you say that Lt.?"

"they just attacked a  _federal_  building captain, part of a special contract states that if the attack happens where I live, then it falls under my jurisdiction and when I say where I live, I mean either my county or city, those guys are in Texas which is a whole 'nother  _state_ , if they come to my jurisdiction and I get my hands on them..."

she suddenly goes into a cybertronian rant which lets the instructors know just how mad she really was

"that ain't good"

"I think it's best we left her alone for now"

"yeah, and also let her have the punching bags if she so desires"

"agreed"

well fifteen minutes later she was still very angry and everyone could tell, fortunately Marissa knew herself well enough to know that she was still too angry to deal with the cadets, even one trained in Aikido so she went straight for the hanging punching bags and took out her anger on them. An hour after that she was able to continue her lesson and it was actually the last day for her to train them because she absolutely had to get back on patrol so they paid careful attention to her. That was when the Aikido cadet recognized her practiced arts

"Lt. you know Aikido, yet you don't use it often"

"you're right I do know Aikido, the problem is is that not only do I prefer karate, but against the enemies I go up against it's my best defense so I use my karate skills more then my Aikido, though they do come in handy sometimes"

"are you some sort of martial arts expert Lt.?"

"I guess you could say that, however that's not everything to my fighting style, however my true fighting style is rarely used and how I came upon it is highly classified so you're not getting a demonstration unless absolutely necessary"

and so once she was done with the lesson for the day she left and went back to being a police officer doing street patrol and with Sara too which was considered good because they already worked well together. Two years went by and not much really happened she had done some sting operations and other stuff over the years that wasn't too big when suddenly that all changed

"hey Lt. you have a letter from an unknown source"

"OK give it here"

and so she takes it and opens it up and then suddenly just stands up after her eyes had widened a bit

"I have to go speak with the chief about something"

and with that she just went into her bosses office and didn't come out for several minutes and when she did it was with a determined looked


	7. Chapter 7

"could someone tell Sara when she gets back that she's going solo for a bit unless a rookie arrives and needs a partner?"

"why?"

"because there's something I have to do for a bit"

she turns to the chief and salutes him again

"see you if I get out of this alive"

he salutes her back

"I know Lt. I know"

and with that she leaves, none of the regular officers knowing that she was about to join the Marines because they needed some serious back up and with her contract she was one of the people called to go give them said backup. Three years later at the police station

"hey has anyone heard from Kerenai lately?"

"I think the chief got a letter just last month"

"man why can't she use skype or e-mail us more often?"

"because the area she's in an considered a hot zone right now so she's probably busy"

"yeah guess you're right"

suddenly a soldier shows up

"can we help you sir?"

"where's your boss, I need to speak with him about something important"

"he's in his office, I'll show you where it is"

well the soldier goes into the office and comes out a minute later and they could tell his emotions were under tight control, he was followed by their boss

"everyone I have an announcement to make"

everyone pays attention and doesn't notice the soldier slip out to give them privacy

"I just heard that Marissa is...Marissa was killed two weeks ago on a mission, they only just confirmed her death three days ago when they finally found her body"

everyone was in shock, what no one knew was that Marissa had actually been put into cryo suspension because her injuries were too severe for them to treat at the time but people hoped that they could do so in the future. 100 years later in a medical facility three doctors and several nurses plus a mysterious person in a cloak were in a special room that hadn't been accessed in quite some time then one of the doctors spoke up

"are you sure about this?"

the mystery person spoke

"I'm sure, the order was that once we had the proper technology that we should wake her up"

"but even the cybertronian technology of her day couldn't do a thing and they  _tried_ , in fact according to our records the last time they attempted it was fifty years ago, apparently they ultimately gave up after that"

"the only reason all other attempts had failed was because even though the Autobots were highly advanced and had helped earth advance as well, we didn't have the right technology or techniques to fully understand what happened to her when she went into the deep coma"

"and now we know why that happened and can do something about it?"

"exactly"

"then let's get to it"

and so they started the procedure that would finally wake Marissa up after being in cryo and in a coma for a hundred years. Three days later (the process took five hours, she was in a medical coma for one day and asleep naturally for the rest of the time) she finally woke up

"wha...where am I?"

"ah so you're awake"

she turns her head and sees an unfamiliar person


	8. Chapter 8

"who are you?"

"I'm your doctor, you've been under my care for the past three days now"

"oh man I am in  _so_  much trouble right now"

"what for?"

"because I haven't reported in to my commanding officer in at least three days, and that's not counting the calculated time we expected for the mission and possible trouble"

suddenly the mysterious person comes in and speaks up

"I'm afraid you won't be able to report in to your commanding officer, and you'll need to go back to the police academy to relearn everything you thought you knew"

"what are you talking about?"

"Ms. Kerenai, I'm talking about the fact that you've been in a combination of a coma and cryo suspension for the past hundred years"

"a hundred years, it's been a hundred years since I was last seen?"

"yes and the military actually told your real job you were dead because they didn't know how they could keep you alive and possibly revive you with your injuries"

"I see and just exactly how do you know all this, and who are you anyways?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me...Lt."

and with that the cloak comes off and the mysterious person is revealed to be Sara

"Sara, but how?"

(sighs) "an accident shortly after we thought you killed in the line of duty"

_a hundred years ago_

"man it's hard to believe she's gone"

"we know, and you've been partnered with her the longest haven't you Sara?"

"yes I have"

suddenly the captain comes running out of his office very frantic

"Sara, John there's been an accident at the chemical plant, I need you to go there and get the situation under control"

"but captain..."

"I know, Marissa was always the best prepared for such emergencies but with her de...her gone for three months now I need someone else to do it and as you were partnered with her Sara, I feel you're the best person for the job"

"and John?"

"he needs a partner as he's new here and I feel that you're the best person to train him"

they both salute and say at the same time

"yes sir"

and so they leave and by the time they arrive the fire department is already on the scene, so they mainly do crown control when suddenly the firefighters tell everyone to get back because it was about to blow, and blow it did but Sara got caught in the blast protecting John. Three weeks later

"oh man, I feel like I died and fought my way back to life a dozen times over"

"not quite Lt. but it was pretty close at times"

"let me guess you've been taking care of me while I've been out of it"

"yes I have been, but there's something you need to know"

"what is it?"

"due to the explosion we had to use an experimental treatment for the injuries you've received and well we just found something out"

"what is it?"

"due to the chemicals in the explosion and the treatment you now are unable to physically get any older"

"meaning what?"

"basically you can't physically age anymore"

"so basically while I actually do become older I'll always look 25 years old"

"exactly"

"is it at least on medical record so that I won't get asked too many questions?"

"yes, and there's more"

"oh?"

"yep you can only die in the line of duty  _or_  when you feel like you've lived a long life there is a process being developed to reverse this"

"wait but I thought you said I will always look 25 years old not that I'll always  _be_  25"

"well maybe die in the line of duty isn't quite correct, your body will eventually shut down it will just take much longer than normal now"

"I think I understand but it's still a lot to process right now"

"give it some time, but remember you're still a normal human, just faster cell regeneration so no unnecessary risks in the line of duty, got it?"

"clear"

and so over the years she sees people come and go and after sixty-five years she finds out the truth about Marissa and starts the process to set things right again


	9. Chapter 9

_present_

"and that's basically it"

"wow you've been through almost as much as me this past century"

"pretty much yeah, and the only reason why you have to go back to the police academy is because procedures have changed since you last walked the streets"

"I understand, thanks...captain"

"Marissa,  _you_  are allowed to still call me Marissa, even at the station if you occasionally forget, but you're the only one because of the fact that we've known each other for so long"

the doctor butts in by neccessity

"one more thing Marissa, I know it states in your records you have dyslexia right?"

"yes"

"not anymore, the treatment to bring you back has also taken care of your dyslexia as far as we know"

"let's not say for sure until we can actually test it"

"understood"

turns out it didn't take care of her injury induced dyslexia because they couldn't fix the core problem of the dyslexia in the first place, the bleeding concussion caused so much hidden damage that it slowly started mixing up signals in the brain and that in turn showed itself as dyslexia, and unfortunately even in the future they couldn't fix that even if they wanted too. Three months later she was back at the academy where her career training had started all those years ago, and the school quickly learned that she was someone to contend with, even with her disability she was still doing better than most of her classmates

_early in the training_

"now then I know it doesn't seem to make sense to you now, but trust me when I say that even the tiniest detail could mean the difference between letting someone go free and breaking a case wide open"

and so the instructor left and suddenly the light turned off just briefly and when they came back on there were people there with guns and shooting in the air making almost everyone panic and duck, only one student kept their whits about them and that was all due to training they'd had before. Once things calmed down they had to right down everything that had happened and also had to try and identify the attackers from a line up of instructors and only one student got it correct

_present_

"is there any way we can challenge Kerenai?"

"so far we haven't found one and we've tried pretty hard, all the shooting lessons-passed, hand to hand-passed, driving-passed, observation-passed, arrest scenarios-passed, she's excelling in everything we test her on, except for some phrasing when it comes to the laws she's got that down pretty much too, counting for the fact that she has mild to severe dyslexia depending on different situations and if she's having a bad day or not"

"well part of that is because we've never let her get sleep deprived"

"yeah, but we're going to have to test that sometime soon and that she probably won't pass"

"who knows, but what do you mean by phrasing when it comes to the laws?"

"I mean the fact that she sometimes uses words or phrases that I  _know_  have been out of circulation for quite a while now"

"that's strange"

"yes it is, but I haven't worried about it because really, what's there to worry about?"

"good point"

well a few days later the teachers finally had to admit it was time to test the students on how they handled sleep deprivation, what they didn't know was that though Marissa had what was called sleep deprivation dyslexia she could handle the rest of the problems associated with sleep deprivation pretty easily, depending on how long she had been up anyways

"ok class today you're going to be tested on how well you handle being on a twenty-four hour shift with absolutely no sleep, we  _will_  be checking up on you guys every so often to make sure you're not asleep plus you'll be having tasks you need to complete throughout the night, caffeine is allowed if needed but other than that it's not allowed, this is so you can be prepared for this to happen in the real world, because it does happen sometimes"

and so they had their regular lessons and then it was time to test the students on sleep deprivation. The next day most of the class is just about ready to fall over but Marissa was still going strong

"ok how are you  _not_  about to fall asleep?, oh and I need a report on all your tasks within fifteen minutes"

"yes sir, as for not about to fall asleep well...that's classified"

and so fifteen minutes later the instructor had his report and while there were more mistakes then she would normally have except for a bad day, Marissa's report was good, so they had to call her in for a meeting since she was apparently still wide awake and making coffee for everyone else


	10. Chapter 10

"cadet Kerenai what does it take for you to truly be unable to write out a report?"

"have me up for three days and I'll fall asleep on you, the closer I get to the three day limit the worse it gets"

"you're kidding right?"

"afraid not"

"OK you pass the sleep deprivation test on account that you're still up and functioning, unlike the other students who are about ready to fall asleep on us at any moment"

(snorts) "about ready? I caught about five of them in one of the classrooms trying to get a five minute nap in, they might've gotten at least one minute before I discovered them and rudely turned on the lights so they would wake up and do the next task"

"when was this?"

"about midnight or so, I did rounds around the campus every so often supplementing your rounds whenever possible"

"how often did you have coffee duty?"

"twice as often as a few others, but then again I had to keep three cadets  _away_ so that they wouldn't drink the whole pot for themselves"

"they were that tired?"

"no that addicted to caffeine"

"so you pulled a lot of coffee shifts didn't you?"

"exactly"

she drank the water provided to her and quickly realized something

(starting to slur her words) "alright who laced the water with a sedative?"

"sorry cadet, but in this world you're at risk of being drugged so we had to do this unscheduled test"

what no one knew was that the only reason she reacted that way to such a light sedative was because her body hadn't been given any in a long time, however once it recognized what was going on her body instantly started to counteract the drug and she was able to stay awake and actually regain some function within her body

(still slightly out of it) "no fair instructors, we weren't supposed to learn about sedatives for another few days since you pulled the sleep deprivation on us so fast"

"how are you still up, we kept it mild but still..."

"remember what I told you earlier about how I'm still up and the fact that it takes three days for me suddenly fall asleep with sleep deprivation?"

"you said it was classified so that means that you able to fight the mild sedative is also..."

"exactly"

"OK you probably can't tell me specifics but just how many drugs are you resistant too?"

"classified"

"why is so much about you classified cadet?"

"because not only would you not understand, but it's also for your own safety"

"fine"

well a few days later the instructors worked on teaching the students about sedative and how to detect them in their drinks, none of the students knowing that Marissa was already resistant to the sedatives and her body had already readjusted to be able to detect even the slightest hint of a sedative or any other drug in the drink, so Marissa was the only one not affected by the sedative which made the instructors annoyed but knew they could do nothing about it, the rest of the students were quickly asleep

"looks like only one student is resistant to the drugs"

the group away turns and sees the chief instructor, who led classes on the final stages before becoming an officer and also trained K-9 handlers

"yes I am indeed resistant to the sedatives, however that reason is classified and given enough I will be affected"

"I know who you are Kerenai, one of my best officers warned me about you, not to mention I've been keeping an eye on the classes and you are an amazing student"

"so far she hasn't failed a single test, and we believe that she only had a little trouble with the sleep deprivation one, she flat out told us that it would take three days to knock her out"

"so,  _you're_  the one that rigged the coffee maker a few days ago to beep whenever the coffee was ready"

"guilty as charged sir, everyone but me needed a lot of coffee and for three of these cadets, they have a serious caffeine addiction"

"would've taken the whole pot if given the chance?"

"yes sir they would've"

suddenly an officer ran to the group and saluted the main instructor

"captain somethings happened in the bomb detection area, fire is spreading and there's immanent risk of explosion"

Marissa speaks out of turn but it was quite necessary all things considered


	11. Chapter 11

"where's the training grounds for bomb detection?"

"why do you want to know cadet?"

the captain speaks up

"just tell her Lt."

"follow me"

and so all but two instructors run to the training ground and are then told to go back because the fire had just about reached some explosives

"not if I can help it"

suddenly her hands go up and says just one thing

"arranyan shields!"

and just as the shields go up the explosion happens but the explosion was contained within the shield, the downside was that Marissa was extremely exhausted because not only had she encased a major explosion but had done so with a multi-layered shield, so she went down to one knee

"I haven't had to do something like that in a while"

the instructors come towards her as does some of the K-9 officers training in bomb sniffing

"OK cadet how did you do that?"

"classified beyond belief"

"great another thing classified involving you"

the captain speaks up

"actually if you weren't stuck in the academy depending on your rank you'd be cleared on most of the stuff that's classified, however even I shouldn't know why she could make the shield, but because of temporarily working with the EDC I have that clearance...just in case"

"figured they were still around"

"yep, though I wasn't expecting it to exhaust you like it did"

"hey, I haven't done something like this in  _years_ cut me some slack will ya"

"you're right I'm sorry, and sorry for not mentioning earlier just how much I know about you"

"it's OK, I'll be done with the academy soon anyways and besides I needed this to know what's going on these days in the criminal world"

"still can't believe you rigged the coffee maker"

"not my fault the instructors did sleep deprivation training early, otherwise I'm pretty sure the rest of the cadets would've been better prepared"

"well can you un-rig it now?, it still beeps every time a pot of coffee is finished and it's getting annoying"

"give me about five minutes and I'll have it done"

she looks to the instructors for permission

"sure, it's not like the others will be up for at  _least_ another fifteen minutes"

"with a weak sedative?"

the captain shakes his head

"only you would call a sedative strong enough to take down a Navy SEAL for two hours weak"

"but the other cadets haven't been out that long"

"true, but they should have been given the counter agent right about now and it takes about fifteen minutes for it to work"

"understood"

and so Marissa quickly fixes the coffee maker so it no longer beeped when the coffee was finished and by the time she got back to class everyone was waking up, though still pretty groggy, as could be told by the response of one student

"John, is the coffee ready, I need some for the academy today"

"Mary there's no coffee being made, you're at the academy already" (turns to the instructors) "is it supposed to be like this with the reversal?"

"yes this is completely natural, she's actually the last one to get the reversal"

well Mary quickly snaps out of it after the full effects of the reversal kick in and basically the instructors had a room full of people glaring at them

"what did you guys do to us?"

"we drugged you, so that you know what it feels like should it happen to you out in the field"

"Marissa doesn't look like she's been drugged"

and it was true because while the full effects had kicked in there were still some tell tale signs of them having been drugged

"um well that's because..."

"because of the fact that I've had that type of sedative before, when I was younger and refused to go to bed, it was over-the-counter medicine"

and actually though the cadets didn't know it what Marissa had said was actually the truth, and while the DEA and FDA kept you limited on how much one could buy at one location, due to the fact that the local pharmacies knew that the academy did that kind of training, with the federal governments permission they split up the amount given, however they were allowed to give more to the police academy then normal people

"trouble going to bed Kerenai?"

"sort of, the main reason why I had to take it was because I was prone to nightmares when I was younger"

"so your body's built up a natural resistance to the drug hasn't it?"

"exactly, I was slightly effected but not as badly as you guys"

and the instructors knew it was the truth because she had only found out about the captain at the same time they did and he hadn't arrived until a minute after they had drank the stuff, and her reaction time had been a bit slowed too when it came to following the officer to keep everyone safe

"you don't seem to be effected"

"oh she's effected alright, she just wasn't knocked out like you guys and needed a reversal, however her thinking has become slowed and if I'm correct so has her reaction time so she has been effected if only minimally"

and so finally the lessons are over for the day and the instructors feel like they now owe Marissa for covering their hesitation not knowing that they had already payed her back ten fold just by being understanding of her dyslexia and also understanding of the fact that they couldn't know a whole lot about her and still willing to teach her everything she needed to know to be an officer, so she felt like she was paying back a small portion of a debt, because her lessons had unofficially including adjusting properly to the new time period as well. Three weeks later they finally had the captain as a teacher as the cadets were in the last legs of the training. A month after that Marissa was finally assigned to work under Sara. At the station

"well Lt. it appears everything is in order welcome to the station"

"thank you captain"

"you will of course be assigned a partner until you adjust right?"

"but of course, let's just hope my partner understands why I want to be the one driving the group"

"agreed"

turns out her partner was glad for a break from being behind the wheel

"my last partner always wanted to take over and do things he shouldn't have, plus whenever he had the chance he was always bugging me about things I had missed and how he could do better"

"basically you had a strained relationship with your last partner and are glad to give up the wheel for a bit if you can relax?"

"exactly"

"OK but you're in charge of the radio I have to concentrate solely on my driving and if I had the radio well...let's just say I could get our backup lost"

"don't know why that would happen but ok works for me"

and so they work well together and form a natural partnership. Over the years things changed for Marissa, for one Sara was killed helping the bomb squad three years after Marissa returned to the force and her longterm partner died not long after. She eventually retired from active duty and took on a teaching role instead so that the younger generation could learn from her mistakes, unfortunately she would be killed five years into being an academy instructors because a criminal managed to get to academy grounds and go wild but she died protecting her students so it wasn't that big a surprise


End file.
